IDMZ Schedule
89 DMZ is the FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Schedule Sunday : 6 am to 6 am - Wave 24 (automation for 24 hours of pure new wave music) Monday-Thursday (every Monday from 6 am to Tuesday 6 am is Slow Jam, 24 hours of down beat mix). : 6 am - Peewee in the Morning - Peewee : 10 am - Kaye D-Lyte - Kaye : 12 nn - Wired on Wednesday - DJ Jea (Wed) : 2 pm - The Unbeatable Show - The Unbeatable : 6 pm - The Hype - H-Town : 10 pm - : Mon: The Flow with Sgt. Pepper : Tue-Thurs: Power Remix - The Destroyer : 1 am to 6 am - Megamix automation Friday : 6 am - Peewee in the Morning - Peewee : 10 am - Be Heard! : 12 nn - Kaye D-Lyte - Kaye : 2 pm - The Unbeatable Show - The Unbeatable : 6 pm - The Hitlist (the top 20 hottest hits) - The Force : 8 pm - Be Heard! (replay) : 10 pm - Mobile Circuit - The Destroyer : 1 am to 4 am - Street Mix (old school and new music) - mixed by DJ Ron Bernardino Saturday : 4 am - Global Dance Sessions : 6 am - Street Mix (old school and new music) - mixed by DJ Ray Pelaez : 9 am - Rockin’ Manila (alternative rock from past and present) - The Executioner : 12 nn - Back to the 80's n' early 90's (80's and early 90's music) - Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy : 3 pm - Throwing Saturday (90's and early 2000's music) - DJ Alfie : 7 pm - Rockin’ Manila (Pinoy alternative rock from past and present) - The Force : 9 pm - Saturday Night Clubbing (party clubbing music) - The Sting and DJ Marlon : 12 mn - Back to the 80's n' early 90's (80's and early 90's music automation) : 2 am to 6 am - Megamix automation Segments * The Word (2-minute top-of-the-hour newscast from Monday to Saturday 7am - 6pm with Kaye) * Pinoy in-a-Raw (everyday, 2 OPM hits played every hour from Monday to Saturday, except Wave 24) 'DJs' * The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) * H-Town * The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) * Kaye (Kaye Tan) * The Force (Neil Centeno) * DJ Ouch * Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) * The King (King Dabaon) (Program Director) * DJ Alfie * DJ Ray Pelaez * Sgt. Pepper (Station Manager) * The Sting (Terence Khan) * DJ Jea * DJ Marlon * The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) * Marc the Spark Radio Commercials (89 DMZ) Voiced by: Bob Novales :Warning: (Robust, Liverade, Fatout, Growee, C-Lium Fibre, Fern-C Kidz, Memo Plus Gold) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. :Causion: (Propan TLC, BitterGo, Nutrilin, Cherifer Syrup and PedZinc, Charantia, Appebon Kid) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. :Beware: (MX3 Capsule, MX3 Plus, Tiki-Tiki, Optein, Memory Plus, Thiocell, Scotts) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. See also *Revamped of iDMZ 891 last October 2014